A considerable amount of work has been done by various individuals and companies relating to devices to impart downhole rotational force to rotary subsurface drilling operations. These devices have concentrated either upon liquid or mud motors actuated by the drilling fluid to provide the rotational force, or they have related to high speed turbine engines. The difficulties that have been encountered include inability to adequately seal the mud turbines to prevent damage to the turbine itself by reason of the mud particles, or difficulties in providing proper thrust bearings to allow the rotary drilling operation and at the same time not interfere with the rotational motion imparted to the drilling operation. Additionally, attempts have been made to design electrical motors located downhole. However, the difficulties in transmitting the electrical energy downhole has resulted in electric motor devices which are not economically feasible.